powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocular Techniques
The ability to utilize special techniques through the eyes. Variation of Special Attacks. Also Called * Doujutsu * Eye Techniques * Samāra Eye * Visual Techniques Capabilities The user of this ability can also gain special powers from their eyes, possibly by having special eyes containing power that gives them abilities or enhancements. Applications :See Ocular Powers and Vision Faculty. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Aura Reading *Body Immobilization *Body Language Analysis **Attack Prediction *Electromagnetic Vision *Enhanced Vision **Energy Perception **Infrared Perception *Electronic Eyes *Essence Reading *Evil Eye **Killing Eyes **Penance Stare **Petrifying Gaze ***Paralysis Inducement **Fear Inducement *Hypnotic Vision **Mind Control *Illusion Awareness *Invisibility Awareness *Multi-Directional Vision **360-Degree Vision *Optic Blasts *Scanner Vision **Scanning ***Ability Learning ***Power Replication *Selective Illusions *Sensory Scrying **Shared Vision **Timeline Vision Sharing **Visual Linking *Supernatural Eye **Eye Magic ***Astral Vision ***Chrono Vision ****Precognition ****Retrocognition ***Divine Sight ***Soul Sight *X-Ray Vision **Blood Flow Vision **Dimensional Vision *Ultimate Vision; the ultimate level Associations * Eye Manipulation * Mind's Eye * Special Attacks Limitations * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. * Certain techniques can damage optic nerves per usage, causing the user go eventually blind. * May require eye-to-eye contact. Known Users Gallery File:Sasuke3.jpg|The Sharingan (Naruto) is capable of hypnotic and illusory techniques, as well as reading many things. Sasuke-eternal.png|The Mangekyō Sharingan (and its "Eternal" version) can cast very deadly techniques from the eyes... File:477px-Tsukuyomi-sharingan-genjutzu.jpg|...such as the mighty illusion Tsukuyomi through eye contact... File:Amaterasu.PNG|...the deadly flames of Amaterasu that ignites everything reflected within the user's retina... Madara's Susanoo.png|...or creating the ethereal guardian deity, Susanoo. Kakashi Obito Kamui.jpg|Obito and Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan casts a unique space-time technique... File:Kamui.PNG|...which warps away anything he looks at, the Kamui... File:Obito's_Intangibility.png|...or warp parts of his body to another dimension to avoid attacks. Hinata's byakugan.jpg|The Byakugan (Naruto) is capable of seeing through almost everything at a near 360 degrees, allowing the user to combine it with the Gentle Fist style for devastating effects. File:Nagato_Rinnegan.jpg|The Rinnegan (Naruto) grants the user many techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence... File:Shinra_Tensei.png|...such as controlling repulsive and attractive forces... File:Amenotejikara.gif|...or remotely teleporting the target reflected into the eye. Kaguya's_dojutsu.png|The Rinne-Sharingan (Naruto) can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and teleport to a series of alternate dimensions. Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. Tenseigan Activated.PNG|The Tenseigan (Naruto) allows the user to enter in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, control attractive and repulsive forces and use the Truth-Seeking Balls. Ketsu.jpg|The Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants it's' weilder powerful mind control abilities as well as the ability to manipulate blood and metalic liquids. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto can weaken his opponents with eye contact, as well as replay memories. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki can convert his magnetism to lightning at the cost of his optic nerves becoming damaged. File:Zommari_Amor.jpg|Zommari's (Bleach) Amor can take control of a person that any of his fifty eyes look at. File:Superman_HeatVision.jpg|Superman's (DC) Heat Vision is just one of the many eye lasers available. File:Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel) launching his concussion beams from his eyes is another prime example. File:KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can fire thin but accurate beams from his eyes. Lelouch_Command_-_Episode_14_-_Forget_ME.jpg|Lelouch (Code Geass) can hypnotize others with his Geass. Demon Eye Activate.jpg|Hades (Fairy Tail) using Demon's Eye and was able to use Zeref's infamous Black Magic Demon Eye 2.jpg|Sayla (Fairy Tail) in her Limiter Removal Form can use demon eyes as attacks. Demon Eye Awakening.jpg|Sayla (Fairy Tail) in her Limiter Removal uses "Demon Eyes Awakening". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries